


Dance with the Devil

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Tsukishima-gumi (completed) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hanami, M/M, Tsukishima-gumi, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best solution when your father wants to find you a fiancee against your will? Tsukishima thinks that pretending to date your best friend is a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's a hanami party in the story, I really wanted to post it during the hanami season. And, according to [here](https://www.jnto.go.jp/sakura/eng/index.php), I'm rather on time when it comes to Miyagi. 
> 
> Ever since I finished the previous [yakuza au with Yamaguchi-gumi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5453852/chapters/12607331), I wanted to write something with Tsukishima-gumi too. But I didn't really have any ideas. And then, like always, music helped. So... Music time:  
> I got the 'pretend dating' idea from [Duke Dumont's _Ocean Drive_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDxJlW6cxRk). While I was writing the story, apart from it, I was also intensely listening to Flirtini: Heartbreaks & Promises [vol. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUil5G2sdYE&list=PLWbmmcfpgwCn7cOVQNHN2w14EkCOCVUAP&nohtml5=False) and [vol. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wro47YQLN6U&list=PLWbmmcfpgwCnA6CBgjMdKJuDS3HWubmZd&nohtml5=False). Especially [Du:it's _Halayo_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlm_TOaDz50). And the last part, the hanami one, well, there was [Got7 - Fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4vFviZ4qw0) the whole time on repeat (as if that song wasn't destroying me enough before).

“There is no way that I’m going to take a part in this farce,” Kei said firmly while looking right into his father’s eyes.

“You don’t have a choice. I am not asking you. I am informing you,” the man answered him sharply. “And it’s not a farce. It’s a serious thing.”

“It’s a farce because it is about something serious!” 

“Kei, I am not telling you to marry anyone immediately but you need to find a fiancee. You’re graduating high school soon and that means that you will be fully recognised as my heir and a successor of our group. So you should have a partner,” he switched to fatherly tone.

“This is stupid. This and that doesn’t have anything to do with each other,” Kei muttered, averting his gaze. 

“Are you going to tell me that you don’t want to become the successor too? Akiteru is fine the way he is and where he is, with marrying into Tanaka group. Saeko-san is a great woman, perfect partner for him. But you are something entirely different, Kei,” he sighed. “Anyway, let’s stop here for today, we’re going nowhere. Think calmly about the matter.”

“Yes,” Kei grumbled, getting up. Just moments before he went through the door, his father stopped him:

“I haven’t asked but… are you so against it because you already have a girlfriend? Or like someone?”

“Eh?”

“If yes, then you should have said so earlier! Just introduce the girl to me or man up and make that crush of yours your lover already.”

“I - “ Kei started slowly, realising that he probably found a solution, “ - I do have someone.”

“Then no problem, right?” His father smiled at him.

“I wonder…” Kei sighed and left the room.

*

“What happened, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi finally asked, putting his pencil down. He knew that the homework will have to wait.

“Huh?” Tsukishima flinched and looked directly at Yamaguchi.

“You’re weirdly fidgety and you’re glancing at me all the time without saying anything. So I’m sure that something happened.”

“Yeah…” Tsukishima answered slowly, closing his notebook. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah…” he repeated. “Actually… I have to… I need to,” his voice was quiet and unsure.

“Eh? Tsukki, this sounds serious,” Yamaguchi scooted closer, so he was sitting beside Tsukishima.

“Because it is. And I don’t even know where to start,” Tsukishima leaned back on his hands and looked at the ceiling. Yamaguchi was watching his every move, worried about him.

“I… no, rather, you…” Tsukishima groaned and sat up straight. He took a deep breath and looked at Yamaguchi. “I need your help.”

“That’s not a problem,” Yamaguchi smiled reassuringly. “What should we do?”

“We should… date,” Tsukishima said quietly. “Pretend to,” he added after a heavy moment of silence.

“I… don’t…” Yamaguchi said weakly, looking down and clutching his hands on his pants.

“Don’t want to,” Tsukishima finished knowingly, slightly pained smile on his face.

“Don’t understand,” Yamaguchi corrected him, still not looking at Tsukishima. If the blond wasn’t nervous himself, he would have noticed Yamaguchi trembling with his whole body.

“Father wants me to… well, find a fiancee. And, with the way things work here, that’s not really different from marrying the person.... And I don’t want to. At least for now. But you know my father. He won’t budge. And the only thing that came to my mind was to find someone to play pretend.”

“Tsukki, wouldn’t a girl be better for this? You’re popular, you wouldn’t have a problem with finding one that’s willing.”

“Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn’t. I don’t want to get involved with some random person. Be it when it comes to the fact that she would have to become a fiancee to a yakuza or my own personal reasons. You know me well enough so you should understand how hard it would be to… to pretend to be close and - “ Tsukishima made a long pause, “ - and seem like a couple,” he sighed. “I am not going to force you, you can refuse. It’s not your problem, it’s mine. But... but you seem like a perfect person to do this,” Yamaguchi finally looked up at him and flinched. He never saw such a desperate look on Tsukishima’s face. “We are close already. And you're the one I am most comfortable with. So it wouldn’t be unpleasant to pretend.”

“Tsukki… I…”

“You can think about it. You can refuse. I am not going to pressure you. And, if you don't agree, I will never bring it up again. And I will try to come up with something else then.”

“Ok,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“Just tell me when you decide.”

“No, I meant ‘ok’ as in ‘I agree to help you’,” Yamaguchi smiled but it wasn’t his usual, bright smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We are best friends, right? We need to help each other. And we’re already almost always together so…” he waved his hand around. “This kind of makes sense and might work?”

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said quietly.

“Eh?”

“Thank you, Yamaguchi. Really,” when Tsukishima smiled at him, Yamaguchi felt terrible pain in his chest. It made him regret his decision immediately. 

*

“Tsukki, I think I’m getting scared,” Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima while they were waiting for Tsukishima’s father.

“It’s going to be ok. We know what to do. And you said it yourself, that it makes sense. So we will be fine. And even if not - I’ll take the whole responsibility and the blame on me,” Tsukishima said firmly, his voice still calm.

“Tsukki, I - “

“You wanted to talk with me, Kei?” Tsukishima’s father came inside, interrupting Yamaguchi.

“Yes.”

“Yamaguchi’s with you? I thought that you wanted to introduce your girlfriend or something,” ha sat in front of them.

“Actually, you’re not that far off, father.”

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi couldn’t stand the hard glare of Tsukishima-gumi’s head and, instead, stared at his own fingers, once again clutched on his pants.

“We, Yamaguchi and I, are dating.” 

“Good joke, Kei,” his father laughed dryly.

“I am dating Tadashi,” Tsukishima said once again. Upon hearing his name from Tsukishima’s lips, Yamaguchi looked at him with wide eyes. Tsukishima only smiled a little and reached for his hand and squeezed it with his own. At that moment Yamaguchi realised, that Tsukishima was trembling too.

“This is true,” Yamaguchi started quietly. “And it was for a long time already. I was, no, we were - “ he corrected himself, “ - scared of saying it out loud. But it was fine for us to stay quiet before. Though now… since it came to this, we decided to tell.”

“Since when?”

“It’s hard to tell…” Yamaguchi continued. “It... it came natural. We were always together ever since we were children. And just somehow… sometime along the way, liking Tsukki, liking each other just happened,” his voice was trembling but he was looking right at Tsukishima’s father. At the same time Kei was amazed by how genuine Yamaguchi sounded. Especially while he was so scared before.

“I’m still not convinced. I mean, I probably would be in any other setting but not with the talk I had with Kei few days ago. It’s suspicious. As if you two are trying to make a fool out of me. And I won’t allow something like this,” he glared at them, to which Yamaguchi flinched. Tsukishima squeezed his hand again and slowly rubbed it with his thumb. “But I will give you a chance. If, before you graduate, you manage to convince me that you two dating is true then… do whatever the hell you want. And if not then… you don’t even want to imagine the consequences. You can leave now.”

“Yes,” they answered together, bowing slightly and then getting up. Just before they left the room, Tsukishima stopped and looked at his father:

“Is it… is it fine for us to be together?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“We are guys, both of us. That’s why we stayed silent before.”

“I’m not gonna be _that_ uptight about you getting a _girl_ friend, Kei. If it _is_ true. Go away already.”

“Thank you,” Tsukishima bowed again and followed Yamaguchi.

*

“I guess we are, or rather - I am, safe for now,” Tsukishima said quietly after they went back to his room.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded absentmindedly and flopped face-first on Tsukishima’s bed.

“Are you ok?” Tsukishima sat on the floor and leaned his head on the bed.

“I was scared shittless,” Yamaguchi muttered into the pillow.

“But you did great, Yamaguchi. That was convincing even for me,” he laughed quietly, not noticing Yamaguchi’s flinching at his words.

“Why… why you said my name then?”

“That’s more believable, right? I’m sorry, I should have asked you before or at least tell you that I’m gonna do this.”

“It’s fine, I was just surprised. Should I also…?”

“If you want to? But I think the usual ‘Tsukki’ is enough.”

“Mhm, ok,” Yamaguchi hummed quietly. “What do we do now?”

“Hm?”

“Even though you said that it’s safe for now, we have to convince your father. How are we gonna do it?”

“That’s a good question. What do couples do? Go on dates? We go out together all the time,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t change much… And some usual date spots wouldn’t really fit us. Like what? Should we go for a romantic walk in the park? Kind of stupid…” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“We ge shopping - “ Tsukishima started counting on his fingers, “ - we go to the movies, to eat out or sometimes to the cafes. That’s like the whole package, right?” Tsukishima turned his head to look at Yamaguchi.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Then what else? Flowers?” The blond laughed out loud. “Maybe some gifts?”

“Tsukki, don’t, that would be too much,” Yamaguchi scolded him. “I don’t want to.”

“If you say so,” Tsukishima shrugged again and looked at the ceiling. “We should somehow get physical, I guess,” he added quietly.

“Wha-?” Yamaguchi suddenly sat up, startling Tsukishima.

“What ‘what’? Isn’t it obvious? I don’t really like touching in general but it’s important, right? Hand holding, hugs, cuddles and all that shit,” he poked Yamaguchi’s leg with his finger. “That’s one of the reasons I thought it would be easier with you.”

“That makes me kinda happy,” Yamaguchi smiled lightly and lied down again, this time on his side.

“And I think that we need to make a habit out of it. Both when we’re alone, because, even now, someone could come inside any minute, and when there are people around. Maybe especially then. Like some seemingly accidental touches or something,” he groaned and got up from the floor. “Make some room for me.”

“Eh?”

“Move back a bit so I can fit on the bed too. It’s not that big and I’m not gonna lie on you.”

“Ah! Then I can…” Yamaguchi was already getting up when Tsukishima put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yamaguchi - ” he said firmly, “ - what were we talking about just now?”

“About getting closer… and… physical…” Yamaguchi answered quietly, not looking at Tsukishima.

“Yes. And now we’re gonna try it out. Unless you’re uncomfortable with that. I’ve said it before but I’m gonna say it again - I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s just… weird. And unusual,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly and made some space for Tsukishima to lie beside him.

“It’s embarrassing,” the blond groaned when their faces were only centimeters apart. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Um… your glasses? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“It is…” Tsukishima sighed and rose a bit to take them off. Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut when the blond leaned over him to put the glasses on the shelf that was behind him.

‘This is going to be hell,’ Yamaguchi thought briefly, clutching his fingers on the blanket. 

*

For someone who said that he doesn’t like to touch or to be touched, Tsukishima became extremely clingy towards Yamaguchi. Light, seemingly discreet, touches became such a habit for him that he was doing it even when it was almost impossible for his father or someone from the group to see. Yamaguchi’s reactions always interested and amused Tsukishima. No matter how many times he has done it before, Yamaguchi was always flinching when Tsukishima was brushing his fingers against his hand. Or his cheeks were tinted red every time Tsukishima’s hands lingered longer somewhere on Yamaguchi’s body.

But that wasn’t everything. Things were even more intimate when they were alone in one of their rooms. It seemed like a logical thing. It was supposed to be their alone time as a couple so it should be normal for them to be even closer with each other. So they were, given that Tsukishima’s father, or some of his underlings, were regularly checking up on them.

They were gradually getting closer and it was always Tsukishima initiating it or taking the next step. He was sure that Yamaguchi wasn’t doing anything on his own out of respect for Tsukishima and his boundaries. But the blond was also always checking if Yamaguchi was comfortable with anything they were doing. Even if they actually never went past snuggling or cuddling while watching movies and reading books together.

The first time Tsukishima laid his head on Yamaguchi’s lap, he did it unconsciously and almost accidentally. Yamaguchi was sitting on one side of his bed, the pillow between the wall and his back. Tsukishima wanted to read a book while lying down so he needed something to lean his head on. With the pillow out of the picture, he opted for Yamaguchi’s thigh. Only when he heard Yamaguchi’s whining weak ‘Tsukki’ he realised what he just did. He immediately got up, apologising. Yamaguchi, like always, answered him that it was fine and he was just ‘surprised and embarrassed’. And afterwards, this time much more tense, Tsukishima lied down again.

Today they were having a lazy day, with not even a week left before the final deadline that Tsukishima’s father gave them. They never talked about the matter with him again, so they weren’t sure how convincing their scheme was. He was supposed to pass his final judgement after the annual hanami party of the Tsukishima-gumi. This year, Tsukishima’s father, the family head, invited three girls who, in his opinion, would be suitable brides for Kei. But now Tsukishima wasn’t thinking about it. He just made himself comfortable on his bed, once again using Yamaguchi as his pillow. He was reading a book, but the warm weather outside and steady rhythm of Yamaguchi’s heartbeat and breathing were making him drowsy. He put the book away and closed his eyes. Not long after, he heard Yamaguchi’s calling him quietly, to check if Tsukishima was asleep. When the blond didn’t respond, Yamaguchi started lightly petting his hair.

It wasn’t the first time. Tsukishima noticed it before - sometimes, when Yamaguchi thought that the other was asleep, he was getting more affectionate. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what was the cause of this behavior but he liked the delicate caresses.

“Yamaguchi - “ Tsukishima started quietly, sleepiness in his voice, “ - your hand - “

“Ah, I’m sorry, Tsukki, really,” Yamaguchi flinched and tensed immediately, taking his hand away. “You just have really soft and fluffy hair. So I kind of… Unconsciously...“ he laughed nervously.

“No, it’s ok. I like it.”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi gaped at him in surprise. 

“I like it,” Tsukishima repeated. “Your hands are always warm and gentle. It’s nice and calming. So you don’t have to wait until I’m asleep,” he looked at Yamaguchi and smiled lightly. He was surprised to see a pained expression on his face. “Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Tsukki. Sorry,” Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands. “I can’t do this anymore,” he said in a broken voice.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima sat up. He didn’t have the slightest idea what was going on.

“This is too hard, too painful for me.”

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked again, clearly worried.

“I’m sorry, really,” Yamaguchi got up and hurriedly left the room, leaving Tsukishima alone. Before the blond reacted and went after him, Yamaguchi was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw Akiteru leaning against the wall near the door to Kei’s room.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked, seemingly playful, but there were serious undertones in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Kei sent Akiteru a sharp glare.

“Are you sure? To me, it did seem serious.”

“It’s not your problem anyway,” 

“Maybe it isn’t but I am worried about Tadashi. Am I not allowed?” Akiteru smiled lightly at his younger brother. “What do you think about Tadashi?” He asked suddenly, the smile disappearing from his face.

“Huh? What do you even mean? Of course I like him, we’re dating. That should be obvious,” Kei immediately went on defensive.

“You’re pretty stupid for such a smart guy, Kei,” Akiteru chuckled. “I am not asking about your plot against father - “ he whispered into Kei’s ear, “ - I am asking about your real feelings.”

“How do you - ?” there was panic on Kei’s face.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m the only one who knows. I’m friends with Tadashi too, you know,” he winked. “And I have to say that you’re not only stupid. You’re also oblivious and, as a result, cruel. Think carefully about everything that happened lately,” Akiteru concluded with stern face and left Kei alone.

*

During the three days before the flower-viewing party, Yamaguchi was avoiding Tsukishima. He went as far as not changing into their kimonos together just before the hanami, even though it was tradition of theirs and they were doing it for years. But when the actual party rolled in, he was behaving just like usual.

The five of them, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the three girls, were sitting together. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if it was genuine or just a plot to make Tsukishima more available to them, but one of the girls was definitely much more interested in him than in Tsukishima.

“If Tsukishima-kun is the heir of the group, then what about Yamaguchi-kun?” She asked, leaning towards Yamaguchi. So close, that he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

“To tell the truth, I’m not even a part of the group,” he smiled sheepishly. To his surprise, the girl didn’t back off.

“And?” She prodded.

“Tsukishima-san, the father, helped my mom in the past. It happened when I was two, or maybe three years old, and we’ve been staying in the main house ever since. My mom started working there as a regular cook and now is the head chef,” he smiled proudly.

“What about you?” She asked again. 

“I don’t really want to become a part of the yakuza but a certain kind of lifestyle already got ingrained in me. And I want to follow my mom’s steps. I like cooking, I’m going to study gastronomy in the university.”

“That’s far better! And much less dangerous!” She chuckled, sweet smile on her face.

“It is,” he laughed quietly in response. He was still feeling uncomfortable. The girl was far too forward and much too confident for him. He felt as if he was not only being wooed but almost attacked. When he finally found an opening, he excused himself both from their small group and the whole, rowdy party. 

When he finally found some peace and quiet, Yamaguchi stopped to look at the sakura flowers. He loved their delicate and fleeting beauty.

“Yamaguchi?” He flinched when he heard Tsukishima’s voice behind him.

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi turned around slowly.

“I wanted to talk with you,” Tsukishima’s serious face was unreadable even for Yamaguchi. 

“About?”

“About what happened few days ago. About last two months. About you and me. About us.”

“What’s there to talk?” Yamaguchi took a step back. He was scared, he didn’t want for this conversation to happen.

“First of all, I wanted to say sorry. Because, no matter how you look at the situation, I used you.”

“Tsukki, it’s fine, really. I wouldn’t agree if it wasn’t. I’ve said it then, right? That we are best friends. So it’s normal to help each other,” once again, there was a pained smile on Yamaguchi’s face.

“Then why do you look like this? Why did you say that it’s painful for you? Yamaguchi, I care about you, I don’t want you to suffer in any way.”

“Tsukki, don’t,” Yamaguchi averted his gaze, when Tsukishima walked up to him.

“Yamaguchi, tell me, how do you feel about me? Honestly,” he said quietly, taking Yamaguchi’s hand in his own. The only response he got was Yamaguchi slowly shaking his head.

“Tadashi, please,” Tsukishima whispered, making Yamaguchi snap his eyes up at him. “It’s not the time to be scared or to pretend,” he added, stroking Yamaguchi’s cheek with his free hand.

“Is it ok? Is it ok to like you for real, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Tsukishima smiled lightly at him. “And from now on, everything I’m going to do is for you and for myself. Not for someone else, not for my father. For us,” he caressed Yamaguchi’s lips with his thumb and leaned in to kiss him.

Minutes later, when they went back to their group, Tsukishima’s father, not looking at them, commented with just:

“Do whatever the hell you want, but just go and get a room, you two,” and he waved his hand, small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There might, but only might, I'm not sure myself, be some sort of nsfw sequel. 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/142566763251/whats-the-best-solution-when-your-father-wants-to).


End file.
